plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the front yard and has zombies from all areas.Earlier Piñata Parties last for three days while most Piñata Parties last for a day. After you win, you will smash 3 piñatas, they can give free Power Ups, Coins, Keys for any map (prior v1.7 update), or even costumes for plants. When you complete three consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after you whack open the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume (or coins if you collected all the costumes). Missing a day will make you restart. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Señor Piñata Señor Piñata.png|Señor Piñata 2 more hits to go....png|Señor Piñata's first Degrade One more hit to go....png|Señor Piñata's second Degrade Say hello to the cute upgrade!.png|Receiving Iceberg Lettuce's costume from Señor Piñata Others ..jpg|Penny explaining Pinata party rewards.jpg|Awards Bloomerang's new costume .png|Receiving Bloomerang's Jamaican costume PP12-Yee-HAW!.png|Receiving a Wild West key from one of the Piñatas ....jpg|After whacking the piñatas 001.PNG|The player found a costume. PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Gallery of plant costumes Potato Mine Costume2.png|Potato Mine's costume (blue bandanna) Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume (sweatband) Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang's costume (Jamaican beanie) Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (earmuffs) Grave Buster Costume2.png|Grave Buster's costume (fez) BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume (boxing belt) Twin Sunflower Costume2.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (sunglasses) RepeaterCostume.jpg|Repeater's costume (viking helmet) CostumeforKernel-pult.jpg|Kernel-pult's costume (headband) Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's Costume (firefighter's hat) Spikeweedcostume.jpeg|Spikeweed's costume (Grouncho Disguise) Spikerock Costume2.png|Spikerock's costume (glasses) Coconeer.jpg|Coconut Cannon's costume (hard hat) Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume (hula outfit) Cherrybombcoolshadehatjpg.jpeg|Cherry Bomb's costume (fedoras and sunglasses) Threepeater Costume2.png|Threepeater's costume (pots) Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume (diaper) Split Pea Costume2.png|Split Pea's costume (devil and angel) Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume (lampshade) Tall nut.png|Tall-nut's costume (mustache) Pea Pod Costume2.png|Pea Pod's costume (fedoras) MelonWithAHat.png|Melon-pult's costume (sailor hat) Wmcoustume.jpg|Winter Melon's costume (beanie) Squash Costume2.png|Squash's costume (headband) Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume (lab goggles) Power Lily Costume2.png|Power Lily's costume (glasses and bow) Jalapeno Costume2.png|Jalapeno's costume (park ranger hat) Snow Pea Costume2.png|Snow Pea's Costume (winter hat) Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume after 3 tries,the piñata with the costume will be revealed. *The tombstones are different than the ones in Ancient Egypt. They are black with skulls. **But whenever a Tomb Raiser Zombie summons a grave, it appears as Ancient Egypt style. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *You will only be given 3 Melon-pults in the sixth Piñata Party. *For very few users, there is a bug where a Piñata Party won't occur, making it impossible to find Señor Piñata. *You can only play Piñata Party once you reach level five in Ancient Egypt. **This maybe because that's when the power ups are unlocked and free power-ups are potential prizes for Piñata Parties. *When you play a Piñata Party level with plants/zombies you haven't obtained/encountered, the almanac entry of that plant/zombie is unlocked. *Any Piñata Party with a premium plant, the Premium Plant will be on sale with either 60% or 50% off for a limited time. *If you already have all the costumes of your current plants, Señor Piñata will give you coins instead of costumes. *Piñata Party can only be played on Mondays and Thursdays. *On the 24th of December, there was a "5 Days of Festivities" Party running every day for 5 days, Running like a normal Piñata Party, but the Area was changed to be christmasy with snow, and various zombies (including Pianist Zombie thus far) have a new christmasy changed look. After having completed a day of Festivities you can open 3 presents (instead of Piñatas) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Modes